An almost perfect future
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: In the future, the charmed one's children peacefully rule the world, but something has happened and now an advisor to Piper's daughter, Queen Serenity, must travel back in time for help...
1. Something is wrong

**_Okay, give this idea a chance, it came to me suddenly while watching that charmed episode about Exacalibur.  
No flames or hate messages, but POSTIVE, POLITE and HELPFUL advise is always welcome_**

* * *

**Chapter one- something is wrong**

**The Future**

"My queen, you must send word to your brothers and cousin, something is not right, someone tried to assasinate you" Laramy, the royal advisor said, a worried expression on his fair elven face.  
Queen Serenity sighed "I know.  
The young queen stood from her throne and walked with a graceful elegance to the the balcony connecting to the throne room.  
"Send word to my brother King Wyatt of the north first, he will surely then send word to Chris and Mina" She said softly, the wind blowing gently through her sandy blonde hair, her worried chesnut eyes cast towards the horizon 'Mother... Father'.

**The Present**

Chris stood beside the crib as Wyatt fussed, mysteriously refusing to stop.  
Something was wrong, Wyet could sense it, and so could Chris.  
"Hold on, bro, whatever is happening, Mom and our Aunts will fix it" Chris said, hoping his words would sooth his brother.  
But Wyatt continued to fuss,obviously knowing something everyone else did not.  
Chris turned as Leo orbed in beside him.  
"Something is wrong, dad, Wyatt can sense it, I just know he can and so can I" Chris said, need to get this information out before anything else was said.  
Leo nodded "If only we knew what it was.  
"I'm going to go up into the attic to see Mom, Aunt Poebe and Aunt Paige have found in the book of shadows" Chris said, the orbed upstairs.

**The Future**

Magical alarms rang out in panic as the southern kingdom went under attack, the queen being the goal for these vicious demonic attackers.  
"Hurry! Hurry My queen!" Laramy urged, pushing his queen forward as they ran through the burning halls of the palace, the attack having happened so suddenly, the queen was currently without her bodyguards.  
"There isn't time!" Queen Serenity cried, stooping in her tracks "All I can do now is slow them down so my people can escape the massacure.  
"No! Please, my queen, there is still time!" Laramy cried desperately.  
Queen Serenity brought her hands out before her and concentrated on her powers, both white lighter and magical, willing the essence of time to slow down around herself and her enemys, giving her beloved people a chance to escape, and just before she passed out she sent Laramy through time, for if anyone could help, it would be her parents and her aunts...

* * *

**_Well, that is where I leave you, I know it is rather short but we are just getting started. Make sure to review in order to get the next chapters, those reviews do oh so modivate me . I love you! See ya all later!_**


	2. Laramy meets the Charmed Ones

**_I am so, so sorry that this took so long, I have had so much horrible chaos going on in my life, my mom is divorcing my step dad whom is complete psychopath and ever since we kicked him out of our house, he's been coming by at night scaring us, sneaking into our garage and taking things, trying to sabatage my moms car. Things have been hell. I'll try my best to update every chance I can find when I am not trying to be there for my mom. Thank you all for being so patient._**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Laramy meets the Charmed Ones**

Groaning, Laramy slowly opened his eyes, finding himself on the sofa of a very famous home.

"This is the home of the Queen Serenity's family" He murmured to himself as he sat up "How did I get here?"

"That's what we are wondering" Piper said, walking into the living, catching the last bit of what he said.

"Piper Haliwell" He said, looking mystified and in complete awe.

"You know me?" Piper said sitting in a chair across from where the elven man lay on the sofa.

Laramy nodded "You are the mother of three of the world's beloved rulers"

Piper was now looking at him like he'd just escape the loony farm "Say what?"

"What year is this?" Laramy asked politely

"It is 2007" Piper said "Did you come through time? Like my son Chris?"

Laramy nodded "It appears so, my lady, and I bring grave news, and a plea for help"

Before Piper could say another word, Phoebe walked in followed by Paige, both of them halting in their tracks and forgetting what they were going to say as they noticed an rather good looking fair haired elf sitting on their sofa.

"Phoebe, Paige, this is Laramy, he's from the future" Piper said

Both witches took seat in empty chairs near by the sofa, getting the feeling they ought to sit down.

Laramy took a deep breath and began to explain, "Soon Piper, you and Leo will conceive a daughter, and you Phoebe shall birth a daughter as well, I am not allowed to tell you with whom unfortunately, but anyway, when all of your children are grown the world will fall into terrible turmoil, but together the new generation of Haliwell's will come together and lead us out of the darkness, they destroy the evil and bring peace, the four of them will be elected rulers of the four corners of the earth"

The charmed one's were dead silent, listening avidly to Laramy's important tale concerning the future of the whole world.

"For many years things were peaceful and happy, but then.. the darkness that they worked so hard to seal away broke free and began to organize plots to murder the four royal Haliwells, so far all the plots had failed and been foiled by the nearest Haliwell, but... Queen Serenity... she... she..." Laramy couldn't finish as tears before to bubble beneath his green eyes.

Phoebe reached out and touched his shoulder "We can give you some time if you need it, I can feel your pain radiating off you in waves... this Queen Serenity... you loved her, didn't you?"

Laramy looked up at her shocked and stunned "H-how did you know? Wait... yes thats right, you are Phoebe Haliwell, you are an empath"

Phoebe smiled kindly and nodded "Do you need some time to gather yourself?"

Laramy shook his head "No, there is no time for that, I must tell you all now"

Piper nodded "We're are listening"

"The dark ones attacked the southern imperial city and eventually focused themselves on the palace, the attack was so random and happened so fast that we had no time to protect the queen, and she... she sacrificed herself to save us" a tear fell down the elf's face "She stopped time so I could escape and seek help in the past, she wanted me to seek help from the three of you, she died to provide an opportunity to save everyone, such power as she weilded is too much for one person, white lighter, witch or both combined, but I think she knew what would happen, all she was focusing on was saving everyone"

"Queen Serenity..." Piper began

"Yes" Laramy said "She is your daughter"

"I have a daughter too?" Phoebe said

"Yes, she is Queen Mina of the East" Laramy said "She looks just like you"

Piper chewed on her lip a few moments before calling for Leo, watching as her husband orbed in before them.

"Leo, take Laramy up to see the elders, he'll explain everything on the way, this extremely important, please don't argue" Piper said.

Leo saw the seriousness in his wife's eyes and orbed the elf up to see the elders.

Piper stood up as she heard Wyatt cry and hurried over to his play pen, looking at him, gazing into his sad blue eyes, she wondered if perhaps, Wyatt knew the fate that befell his sister in the future.

* * *

**_There you go everyone, I swear the chapters will get longer as the story develops more, I hoped everyone liked this and will send me some constructive reviews full of their thoughts and suggestions, I love it when my readers tell me everything on their minds concerning the chapters._**

**_Yours always,_**

**_Tom Riddle's reluctant bride._**


End file.
